Valery The Cat
Valery The Cat is a light purple anthropomorphic cat. Valery is the main deuteragonist, and the center of comady in the Molly Ketty and Friends series. She is the foster child of the ketty family. She is also a very good friend (and foster sister) of Molly Ketty. Backstory Valery The Cat is a light purple cat from Goopy Swamp. Valery's real parents were killed by Chaos The Dark and Nightmare The Dark. And scens then, Valery as a baby was all alone in the swamp. However, she was found by Julien Ketty. Julien decited to take her in. She rasid her, fead her, and took very good care of her. Valery dose not remember the day her real parents were killed by Chaos and Nightmare (nor dose she know that she had real parents, and the ketty's are her foster parents), due to her being a baby when the events happened. Even though she is the foster child of the ketty family, she refurs to her foster mother "mom", and her foster father "dad". Valery likes to do a wide variety of things with her best friend/foster sister, Molly Ketty. such as brushing each other's hair, going for a walk in Numa City, going out for ice cream, etc. Molly and Valery have a very deep sister relationship. Personality Valery is sweet, kind hearted, fun loving, goofy, somewhat clumsy, and rude. Valery is also very loyle to her best friend/foster sister, Molly Ketty. Valery likes Molly Ketty (loves her a lot.). She also likes to play around, watch TV, and give people hugs. Valery dousn't like her enemies, people who are mean to Molly Ketty, monsters and aliens (scared of them.), and any kind of vegetables. Valery's favorite food is hot dogs, pizza, and any kind of cereal. Valery's favorite drink is orange juice. Abilities Being only 8 years old, Valery dosn't know a lot of fighting skills. She will mostly use her mallet to fight, but she will sometimes use her legs and fest. Valery also has love powers, very similar to Molly, but not as powerful. Her powers are givin to her by The Aura Diamond, as Molly shares her love abilities with her. Valery is the All-Around type. *'Mallet Spin.' Valery spins her mallet around. *'Mallet Throw.' Valery throws her mallet at her ememies. *'Heart Toss.' Valery throws hearts at her enemies. It's very simalier to Molly Ketty's heart toss abilitie, but not as powerful. *'Hyper Scratch.' She scratches her enemies. It's very simalier to Molly Ketty's ketty scratch abilitie, but not as powerful. Items and Weapons *'Kablam Mallet.' Her powerful mallet. *'Magic Purse Of Love.' A magic purse that is capable of an infonet amount of love and transformation. Relationships ﻿ Molly Ketty Valery's best friend and foster sister. Kerstin The Cat Valery's good friend. Turbull The Bobcat Valery's boyfriend. Hyper The Raccoon Valery's arch-rival is the hyperactive raccoon, Hyper. Ginny The Fox Anouther one of Valery's major rivals is Ginny The Fox, who is the arch-rival of Molly Ketty. Valery has lost some battles aganst Ginny, due to her being a little stronger then her. Rocky The Bulldog and Belch The Elephant Valery's arch-enemies. the biggest gangsters in Numa City, who has kidnaped Valery numores times. Cheiva Another one of Valery's major enemies is Cheiva. Valery has foght numorise battles aganst the cyborg, along with help from Molly. Valery sometimes doesn't take Cheiva's plans seriously and will almost always seize the oppurtunity to tease her. The Ketty Family Valery is the foster child of the family. She was raised by Julein Ketty after she found her all alone in Goopy Swamp. Family Julien Ketty (foster mother) Tim Ketty (foster father) Clara Ketty (foster grandmother) Gramps Ketty (foster grandfather) Lois Ketty (foster grandmother) (deceased) Stan Ketty (foster grandfather) (deceased) Molly Ketty (foster sister) Holly Ketty (foster sister) Dolly Ketty (foster sister) Golly Ketty (foster sister) Amy Ketty (foster sister) Max Ketty (foster brother) Bubba Ketty (foster brother) Marth Ketty (foster brother) Friends Molly Ketty (best friend and foster sister) Kerstin The Cat (good friend) Turbull The Bobcat (boyfriend) Caitlin The Fox Victoriy The Mouse Mileena The Bird Rocket The Squirrel Raven The Hedgehog Douglas The Hedgehog Sunshine The Hedgehog Kandie The Hedgehog Bronic The Hedgehog Kenet The Hedgehog Ashley The Hedgehog Brandon The Cat Coraline The Dog Limpy The Lion Rivals Hyper The Raccoon (arch-rival) Peter The Dog Pamela The Hamster Balrog The Kangaroo Ken The Porcupine Ginny The Fox Enemys Rocky The Bulldog (arch-enemy) Belch The Elephant (arch-enemy) Cheiva Bison The Dog ROB MOB C-Genesis Dr. Ray Monkey Drix The Flea Bulk The Werewolf Geilda The Hedgehog Ares The Dark Chaos The Dark Nightmare The Dark Terrass The Dark Quotes "Yeah. What he/she said." Valery's catch phrase. "No, no, no! Your doing it wrong!" "Molly? Oh Molly Ketty? My eggs and bakkie are gonna make themselfs." Sunshine, you pinhead! Were not in Numa City, were in Goopy Swamp!" "Man do i have it made as a family member." "Well hot diggity dog!" "Yeah like whats gonna happen, is an alien gonna walk right into the house and take over!?" Category:Molly Ketty And Friends Characters Category:Cats Category:The Kettys Category:Females Category:Characters born in Goopy Swamp Category:All-Around Type Characters